Love never dies
by Everhardt
Summary: If love never dies, why should we?


**Love never dies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

I wake up panting heavily. I feel that I'm sitting in a chair, my hands tied up behind me. They feel numb. I can't see anything, it's all black. Something is covering my eyes. I also feel something covering my mouth. Where am I?

"Oh? Are you awake?" Who is that? A girl? I don't recognize the voice. "I am sorry. Here, let me remove that for you."

The cover over my eyes is removed. I open my eyes, which take a few moments to adjust to the light. As they do, my breath hitches. We are in some sort of workshop. They are robotics and body parts everywhere. I also notice a glass case. There appears to be someone inside, but before I get a better look my attention is drawn to _her_. A girl with ginger hair, green eyes and freckles.

"I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you," she says with a sweet smile that, for some reason, only makes me feel more uncomfortable. She then walks over to the glass case. "I believe you know my...friend here." I take a harder look at the body in the case. Then I notice something. Two bunny ears emerging from a head of brown hair. And I remembered. She was one of mine. A faunus. Only, she wasn't White Fang. She refused to join us, so Adam ordered me and my men to kill her. So we did. But then...How did we end up here? Wait a minute. We? Where are my men?

I look around frantically. Penny notices. "Looking for your friends?" I freeze at the sound of her voice and stare at her. "Don't worry. I've already taken care of them." Taken care of them? What the hell does that mean?

She runs her hand across the glass case and stares at it for a few moments. "I loved her," she starts. "I loved her so much. She was so beautiful. And...she understood. Understood what it meant to be alone. She never looked down on me. Never judged me. She saw me for who I was, not what I was. I'm a machine, you know. A synthetic being. But she didn't care. She loved me. And I loved her. And you took her away from me." My blood freezes at that last part. My heart is racing and sweat is dripping from my forehead. I'm terrified.

"At first, I wanted revenge. Wanted to kill you for what you did. But then I realized I wouldn't gain anything from it. I wouldn't get back what I had lost. And then I asked myself: What did I lose? Velvet was the love of my life, but she was still organic. Which means my life would be a whole lot longer than hers either way. So, when you really think about it, you actually did me a favor."

I am dumbfounded. Did she really just say that?

She turns towards me, that sickening smile still on her face. "She would have died anyway. Whether in a year, or ten or fifty, she would have died. Because she was organic. But I can change that. If I turned her body into a machine, then she could live forever. When that idea came to me, I was so happy. I wanted to do it right away, but then another thought occurred to me. I don't know how to do it. I don't have the slightest idea how to turn an organic body into a synthetic. But my father always told 'practice makes perfect'. And so I came up with the perfect way for you and your friends to make up for Velvet's death."

My heart starts racing again as a new wave of fear washes through me. What does she mean by that?

"As you can see, I've already finished up with your friends," she says as she gestures to the body parts scattered around the workshop. Then, suddenly, a headless body sits upright and turns towards us. I would have screamed if I could.

"I learned a lot about the faunus body. How you work, how to best incorporate cybernetics. It's really quite fascinating. But anyway, I'm pretty sure I found a way to bring her back. I only need to confirm it." With that, she flashes me a wicked smile and I realize what she means. I start to scream and try to break free, but to no avail.

"Now, now. No need to start panicking," she says as she walks over, picks me up and lies me down on a table. She binds my limbs to the table, despite my best efforts to break free. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be just fine." She then removes my gag and places an oxygen mask over my mouth. I start feeling drowsy. It gets harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My eyes widen once more as I see her fiddling with a scalpel, but they quickly narrow again. The last thing I see is that accursed smile before my eyes close.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
